


Just For You

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and schmoop, M/M, but mostly just fluffiness, i wrote this while half asleep so im sorry if it sucks, some purple prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: For Wing, and Wing only, Drift was soft.





	

Even in recharge, Wing was beautiful.

Serene and relaxed, the very picture of peacefulness, he was possibly even more beautiful than when he was awake. Try as he might, Drift couldn’t resist accepting the fact that Wing was simply stunning with his clean, polished plating, accented with sharp flashes of red, and those soft golden optics. Even while he slept and Drift couldn’t see them, Wing was still the most beautiful mech Drift had ever seen.

As he lay awake in the darkness, the only illumination that of his dim optics, Drift watched Wing’s chest rise and fall with his venting as he recharged. Every once in awhile his wings would twitch, or he’d shift slightly, or his lips would part in a way that made Drift have to restrain himself from leaning down to kiss them. Wing didn’t know that he did this - if he couldn’t sleep, Drift would lie there in their shared berth, and simply watch the knight’s prone form until a drowsy sort of peacefulness washed over him, and he was able to sleep.

Drift reached out, carefully stroking one of Wing’s cheek panels, tracing the curved edge with the tip of his fingers. The flares twitched under his touch, causing Drift to freeze, but when Wing stayed deep in recharge, he continued to trace the cheek flares softly, almost reverently.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

Eventually, the steady motions of his fingers gliding over Wing’s cheek lulled Drift back into sleep, and in his drowsiness, he failed to realize that he slipped back into recharge with his hand still resting on the side of Wing’s face.

That morning, the knight was first to power up. Before he’d even onlined his optics, Wing felt the gentle weight and the warm curve of a hand cupping his cheek. Wing didn’t need to open his optics to know it was Drift’s hand, and didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he kept his eyes shut and simply reached up, sliding his own hand over Drift’s, gently pressing it closer to his face. 

Wing smiled softly. The gentleness he’d managed to coax out of the ex-Decepticon during the past few months had been well worth the effort - while Deadlock was all jagged edges and cold glares and hot rage, Drift was rough around the edges and still prickly in public, but surprisingly tender when it was just him and Wing.

For Wing, and Wing only, Drift was soft.

He knew it was a weakness, and he couldn’t afford to be weak, not even for a second; however, something about Wing just melted his resolve more and more as time went on.

Drift’s optics onlined, cycling slowly to focus on the gilded glow of Wing’s eyes gazing into his own. A sleepy smile spread across his lips. Knowing that his already rough voice would be even uglier due to just beginning to boot up, he opted to stay silent, fearing that he’d ruin the moment. Instead, he rubbed Wing’s cheek with his thumb, engine rumbling with satisfaction when the jet’s eyes closed and he leaned into Drift’s touch.

What had Drift ever done to deserve this? He cut off that line of thought before its tendrils could even wrap themselves around his processor. It was not the time for self-reflection and dragging the past out into the morning light to burn in the hot sun. It was time for things to be simple and quiet, for the two mechs to just bask in the warmth and love of each other’s fields as they slowly booted up their systems - and to Drift, it was the best part of the day. He had nothing else he had to do or think about as the world began to wake; nothing but the mech beside him.

Drift scooted closer to Wing until their nasal ridges brushed up against one another. They didn’t have to get up quite yet. For a little while longer, they could afford to stay cuddled up in Wing’s plush sheets, where the only things that existed were each other.


End file.
